Consumers use numerous personal-care products in their bathrooms, where space can be very limited. There is a desire to provide products and methods for delivering useful personal care (or other) information to consumers before, during, or after use of one or more personal-care products. This information can improve the usage experience of the products, facilitate compliance in their use, provide information about the products, or provide other useful or entertaining information.